Everybody Hurts
by Super Awesome Mega Lemon - Ali
Summary: Just a short conversation between Beastboy and Raven after the final episode of "Things Change" in the Teen Titans cartoon. Raven comforts Beastboy. I smell a friendship blossoming. I sort of just imagined a fragment of this one night, and filled in the rest :) Enjoy eeeeeet!


_Author's note:  
Oh HEEEEY there! So this is a kind of shortish story, that popped up into my head one night a few months ago. It was written on my ipod, so I'm not totally confident with the content aha, but anywhoooo  
Enjoy! I'd love any reviews! _

* * *

_Beastboy's P.O.V: _

I shoved my hands in my pockets as the cool wind whipped past me, continuing to walk the sidewalk of Jumy City with my head hanging down.

I was told to get out of the tower for a while.

Apparently now that I had feelings I was insufferable.

Robin has told me to get some fresh air, after days of moping around the Titan Tower.

I didn't really see the difference mind you, being out here.

Lost in my own self pity, I didn't notice that I was about to walk into someone before I lightly bumped them.

"Sorry." I muttered still keeping my head down.

Whoever it was, either didn't seem to notice or care, as they continued on their way.

I glanced up briefly to notice that it was a girl, with long, blond flowing hair and a slim build, just like-

No. I couldn't keep doing this to myself.

It's not her Beastboy. It's not her. Terra is gone, and she is never coming back.

These were the words that I was forcing myself to memorise over and over.

Day after day from the moment she had...well you know.

Even so, I couldn't help myself.

I had to know, to see with my own eyes how I was wrong.

That this girl would have brown eyes, instead of her crystal blue, or a deep laugh instead of her light one.

To allow myself a glimmer of home, even if it was about to be crushed.

Except when I increased my stride to match hers, my heart stopped.

It couldn't be.

But-

It was.

I stood staring as she continued to walk off, with her back turned to me once again.

I wasn't sure how it was possible but it was Terra.

Standing a few feet in front of me.

Or maybe I had finally lost my mind, and this was all a delusion as I sat in a mental hospital.

That actually wouldn't surprise me.

I began to reach my hand out to her as I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"Terra?" I whishpered as I was almost there.

Just an inch closer and-

What was I doing?

I snatched my hand away as I watched her become lost in the crowd of people once again, driting away as if she was just a dream.

I have to let her go.

She could finally be happy this way, free of everything that the Titans had brought upon her.

It wasn't fair for me to do this out of my own selfishness.

Sighing, I stifled back the tears that were fighting to come out as I decided to head home.

* * *

I made my way back through the alleyways, so I didn't have to face anymore people and risk running into her again.

I wasn't sure what I would do a second time.

I looked up as I had reached the Titan Tower, gazing up at the giant blue building.

I hesitated at the front door, not sure if I was quite ready for the pity party that surely awaited.

Or to even be chastised and told how to feel.

I shook my head in disgust.

I loved my friends, but I just wanted to be alone for a while.

Instead, I started a slow jog that turned into a run as I leapt into the air and felt the change of transforming into an eagle.

Free to soar as I pleased.

* * *

_RAVEN'S P.O.V:_

I glanced up from my book to sneak a glance at the other three Titans that were huddled around the kitchen table, talking lightly about different topics.

I wasn't really reading of course, I just didn't feel like talking.

Instead, I found my trace of thought to be reminded of a certain green changeling that had walked out a couple of hours ago.

Despite everything that had happened, I hoped he was okay.

I may not have liked Terra, but I could see how much he was hurting.

Hell, I could practically feel the emotion swarming around him.

It was a strange time for everyone.

We had been separated since the take down of Slade.

No one quite knew how to act, or what the right words to say were anymore.

Sighing, I placed my book down beside me on the couch and made my way up to the roof, not bothering to mention anything to the others.

Not that they seemed to notice anyway. 

As I reached the top of the Titan Tower, I froze as on the very edge sat Beastboy.

I contemplated going back inside, after all he hadn't noticed me yet.

Although he looked like he could really use some company, maybe I could too.

I slipped my dark blue cloak over my head as I carefully made my way over to him.

"Hey." I said as I sat down beside him and chose to stare out at the bright blue sea that surrounded us.

"Hey." he replied, not looking at me.

He seemed to be lost in a world of his own.

Since Terra had left his life, a spark had disappeared within Beastboy and something had changed.

He seemed older, worn by time itself.

I chewed the inside of my lip as I thought of what I should say.

Instead, I chose to play it safe as I said "I always loved this spot, it helps to clear my mind."

He nodded once while adding "Yeah, me too."

Maybe I was wrong about him wanting company.

About to go back inside, I hesitated a moment, when he spoke up and finally looked at me.

I was struck by the way he looked, completely torn.

"I saw her today you know. She was right there in front of me."

"Beastboy..." I began softly, trying to decide how to tell him he was crazy delicately.

Before I could, however, he cut me off.

"No, I know what you're gonna say. You and the rest of them in there. But it was real Raven, SHE was real. I don't know how, or if she even  
remembers anything, let alone me."

"Wait, you didn't go up to her?" I asked as this struck me by surprise.

If anything, I thought BB would have been gleaming with joy at the idea.

This time, he looked right into my eyes as he said "How could I Rae? After everything that's happened. I need to move on, we all do." he sniffled slightly, wiping his face with the back of his palm.

I contemplated this over a bit, deciding to look down at my toes that were swinging back and forth against the cool Autumn's breeze.

Finally, when I looked up, I knew that he was right.

Somehow, Beastboy had become wiser than us all.

He was maturing, and if I was completely and utterly honest with myself, I kind of liked it.

I jumped slightly when he spoke again, he didn't sound broken any more, just defeated.

"You don't have to be here you know."

"I know."

"Then why are you?"

Out of everything he said, this seemed to linger the most.

I kept replaying the phrase over and over again.

Why was I here?

I sat, silently, as I sifted through every reason there was.

None of them seemed to quite sum it up well enough though.

I was here because I wanted to be, I realised.

Wasn't that reason enough?

"I'm not really sure what to say." I whispered.

I felt so frightened of what I felt inside. Every most inner and deep feeling was eating me up.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything." he mumbled, turning back to look out over the ocean.

It was as if all of life's mysteries could be answered if he stared hard enough.

As I continued to look at him, I wondered if all he really needed was the truth.

Or at least some small aspect of it.

Over the past few events, everything he had cherished so much turned out to be deceitful lies.

His whole world flipped upside down.

He didn't want comfort, or closure, he just wanted honesty.

I sucked in a deep breath as I squeezed my eyes shut, for what I was about to do was going far beyond my comfort zone.

"You did the right thing. I'm proud of you B...Garfield. I'm not sure how to make things okay again, or if they ever will be. But I want you to know that I'm here for you. I always will be, even if I don't show it most of the time. We'll get through this. Together. "

I finished in a rush as I peeked a look at BB to see him looking a little shocked, at first, before a small smile started to stretch across his face, revealing his adorable dimples.

Which I did not just admit were adorable.

He seemed uncertain of something as he hesitated a moment before wrapping an arm around me.

I gasped slightly as his warm touch seemed to stimulate my whole body, spreading it's heat throughout my entire being.

"Is this okay?" he asked nervously before I responded with a quick 'Yes' as I continued to seek more air.

I always felt as if there was never enough oxygen in the world, especially in moments like these.

"Hey Rae?" he asked, as I brushed a lock of purple hair from my face, while replying with a swift 'Mhm?'.

"Did you just call me Garfield?" he laughed softly as I went over the conversation before realising that I had indeed.

"Oh," I said, slightly caught off guard "Is that okay?"

He seemed to mull this over for a minute, rubbing his hand along his non-existent-beard, before replying with "Yeah, I kind of like it coming from you, Rachel." he said with a wink.

I was taken aback by how he even knew that name.

My eyebrows knitted together as I tried to remember if I had ever told him.

It was a strange thought to think that he would memorise such little details about me.

Maybe I was the one who didn't pay enough attention.

I shook my head slightly while I said "Maybe on special occasions?" before I blushed a little realising the hinted message, as we never had any.

Thankfully, he chose not to comment on it and instead, smiled in agreement.

* * *

We continued to stare out into the now setting sun, watching all of the pinks, oranges, blues and purples dance across the sky in an endless battle with darkness.

As we did, if not for sitting so close to each other, I probably wouldn't have heard the whispered "Thankyou" that escaped Beastboy's mouth, which was carried away quickly by the gentle air.


End file.
